Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: While being bored... Kairi, Riku, and Sora decide to play a little game of Truth Or Dare. But what is a game if you dont have Chocolate Covered Strawberries? S/K!!! One-shot! Please Review!!!


Hey all! This is a S/K one-fic I just decided to make. I hope it turns out cute and sweet. Hope you enjoy and Please R+R!! I love the title I used.

Chocolate covered Strawberries 

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were all lying on the beach, bored out of their minds. Sora looked up at the sky and the clouds started to turn a sudden gray he wasn't used to seeing for it usually was always sunny. Sora frowned as he finally broke the tension the trio had.

"Guys, a storm is about to come we better head out."

Kairi who was in the middle of the trio turned her head to Sora, "Can we chill at your place Sora? I don't want to be stuck all alone at my house."

"Um… Sure!! Riku is that cool with you if we chill at my house?"

The oldest person in the trio shrugged while he started to get up, "I don't care, nothing else to do."

"Okay, come on then," Said Kairi as she got up and started to brush the sand off her.

"Im to lazy to get up," Sora said as he stuck his hand in the air telling them to support him up.

Kairi giggled at the cobalt-eyed male as she helped him up, "You lazy bum!"

Sora smiled as he ruffled the top of Kairi's red shoulder length hair, "Thanks."

Riku smirked as he headed to Sora's house, him in the lead because the other two were goofing off. Riku noticed the connection the two had. Of course jealousy first stung him because he HAD liked Kairi, but he then realized the two were soul mates. But being the one with the brains of the group he only noticed that the two liked each other more than friends and they did not. But perhaps he can help them out… 

Riku's aqua eyes gleamed evilly as a plan formed in his head. ~This will be perfect. ~

Sora now right beside him looked at his silver haired friend. Sora noticed the evil smirk that was plastered on Riku's face and shivered, "Riku…"

Riku looked at his spiky brunette haired friend, "Yeah Sora?"

Sora was about to ask him what the heck was he about to do but decided not to as he turned the wooden knob of his home, "Um… ever mind."

Kairi ran up to them, "Hey! What are you two talking about that tuned me out?"

"Nothing," Riku said as he entered Sora's house, and Kairi turned her moonlight eyes to the cobalt ones giving him a questioning look. Sora shrugged confused also as he entered his familiar scented house.

The three entered the living room, which was the place they hung out in.

Sora and Kairi sat down on the love seat, as Riku flung himself on the large couch.

"Mom!!!" Sora called but there was no answer, Sora called out again but got silence as an answer, "Guess she is not here."

"That is what this note says," Kairi said as she handed the note she just found to Sora. 

Sora read it and nodded, "She won't be home for a while."

"So then in the meantime, what do you guys want to do?" asked Kairi looking at the two males.

"I don't know," Sora said as he stretched out showing some of his muscular stomach making Kairi blush.

"Why don't we play a game of Truth or Dare?" Riku asked as he tried to maintain a bored voice but really this was part of his plan.

Sora and Kairi not noticing agreed.

"So let the games begin, Sora you go first."

Sora nodded and looked at the two, "Um… Kairi, truth or dare."

"Truth," Kairi said happily and Riku rolled his eyes. ~By the way this is going well never get to the plan I have. ~

"Okay…Have you ever…. spit in someone's face?" Sora said happily as he arched a brow and making Riku fall over anime style. (*Does the same as Riku* this is Sora)

"Um yeah," Kairi said embarrassed and Sora laughed making Riku roll his eyes.

"Okay then Sora, Truth or Dare?" asked Kairi as she flipped some hair out of her eyes.

"Truth-"

"Man you guys are such babies," Riku said as he sat up with his arms crossed over his chest, "Afraid of a little Dare Sora?"

Sora glared at Riku, "Fine then Dare."

Kairi giggled, "I dare you to twirl around the room singing twinkle twinkle little star!"

Riku hit himself with a pillow. ~What a bunch of idiots. ~

While Kairi laughed and Sora did his stupid dare, Riku left to get something out of the fridge.

He opened the white Refrigerator door and looked for something to eat. He decided there wasn't anything he wanted. But right before he closed the refrigerator door he noticed something, and smirked evilly, "Nothing better than some chocolate covered strawberries."

Riku re-entered the cozy living room with a grin plastered on his face as he took his spot, "Ok Sora who do you wanna ask?"

"Riku, Truth or Dare?" asked Sora as he transfixed his cobalt eyes to the aqua ones.

"Dare, unlike ya'll I like taking challenges and risks." 

Sora glared a little as he tried to think of a dare, "Ok challenge taker I dare you to run over at Selphie's house and take one of her bras!"

Kairi and Sora busted out laughing, as Riku got up and smirked, "Be right back."

Moments passed and then Sora and Kairi heard a sudden scream and fast footsteps coming their way. A second later Riku ran into the house with a yellow bra in his hand and threw it on the couch, "I thought she was a b, hm guess not."

Sora's and Kairi's jaws hit the ground as a pissed off brunette stomped into the room. The girl took her bra and moved toward Riku…

SLAP!!!

Riku held his check for where Selphie had slapped him even though he didn't feel much pain and then looked into the girl's eyes. She glared at him, "Never do that again, or you will have the worst coming for you."

Riku smirked as the girl headed towards the door, "Hey Selphie? Got milk?"

She glared at him and replied hotly back, "No but your mother of a cow does." And then she slammed the door making Riku glare holes threw it. (Thanks Moshi!)

Riku jumped up ready to go and kill the girl but Sora got in front on him holding him back, "Violence isn't the answer, Riku."

Riku sat back down and crossed is arms, "Ok, on to the game and I believe it is my turn." 

Sora and Kairi gulped, "Okay Sora, Truth or Dare, and Sora be a man."

"Dare," said Sora in a bored voice, pretending to act cool but Riku being Riku knew that he was faking it and really was scared to death.

"I dare you to go in the refrigerator get the chocolate covered strawberries and then play with them seductively with Kairi," Said Riku as he sneered. Kairi blushed like crazy as Sora sat there like he was frozen.

Riku laughed and then winked at his friend, "Oh come on Sora, I think Kairi will like this."

Kairi blushed even more her face now as red as her hair as Sora got up and went into the kitchen, "Fine." (KAWAII!!!)

Later Sora came back with a container of strawberries in one hand and a bowl with chocolate syrup in the other. He glared as Riku and then sat down right in front of Kairi and whispered in her ear, "You okay with this?"

Kairi nodded at Sora. 

~Omg I think I just went to heaven! ~ Kairi thought blushing even more. 

"Okay lets get this how on the road!" 

"You are such a pervert Riku," Sora said as he opened the container of strawberries and took one out dipping it into the bowl.

"You know you are enjoying this Sora, but if you want me to leave while you do this that is fine."

"I would like that Riku, so get your butt out."

Riku snickered as he left the room, but did they know that Mr. Evil had a plan.

Kairi's P.o.v

Sora took the strawberry out of the chocolate and looked at me, "Um…" 

Red crawled up his face as he held the strawberry in his hands.

"Sora-" 

But before I could say anything else I felt the fruit pop into my mouth making me stop talking. (Can you picture that? LMAO!)

I smiled a little as I took a bite into the juicy fruit. ~If this is what we got to do, then why not have a little fun? ~

I smiled, as I got closer to Sora, my heart pounding so badly, and dipped a strawberry into the chocolate making a perfect swirl at the end. I leaned so close to Sora I could smell his sweet shampoo.

"Open up," I said in a sexy voice as I feed Sora the strawberry making him smile one on those sexy smiles that I loved. Man I need this man, god dam I crave this man. I just want to bite him!

As I moved away from Sora, I forced a fake gasp, "Well look what I did, I got some chocolate on your lips. Mind if I take it off?"

Sora growled as he pulled me towards him, "No."

Normal P.o.v

Kairi took her finger and swiped it on Sora's lips getting the chocolate off his lips onto her finger. She took her finger and put it into her mouth and then took it out while smiling, "Yummy, I need seconds."

The next moment Kairi knew Sora leaned in and pressed his kissable lips against hers. Kairi now found her body on the man and her hands in his spiky hair. Sora rubbed her back up and down with his hands sending shivers that felt like fire down her spine.

They then separated their selves for air smiling at each other. They kept feeding each other in seductive ways until a noise interrupted sounding something like this, "Smile for the video camera!"

Kairi and Sora snapped their heads around, red as a beet, and looked into the video camera Riku had in his hands.

Kairi hid her face into a pillow, as Sora yelled at Riku, "Your dead!"

Sora ran over to him as Riku shook his head, "Violence isn't the answer, Sora."  (Now where did I hear that before?)

"Shut the Freak up!"

Sora then counted to ten trying to cool down and went back to his seating spot, "You better never show anyone that!"

"Why don't you guys cough it up right now and say you like each other," said Riku, as he got closer to the two ignoring what Sora said.

Kairi smirked for once, "I think our kisses told the message Riku."

Sora put his arm around Kairi, "Yeah!!"

Kairi smiled as she kissed Sora again.

Riku rolled his eyes and then turned the video camera towards him shooting himself while smiling (So Riku Like!), "Now I hope all of you at home enjoyed the ending of Chocolate Covered Strawberries, until next time!"

**Click Off**

Click On 

(Shows Riku Face with a sex smile on)

"Oh yeah! Sexy Ladies who want to share some chocolate covered strawberries with yours truly, give me a call at 697-babe! ***growls***" 

Hehehe The end! I hope you liked this one-fic!! I know I did! Lol I loved how Riku is so evil! Hehehe please Review!

Till Next Time!

Chibi Neko-Chan ^.~

(Ps. I made the phone number up lol; so if you call don't expect Riku to answer lol)


End file.
